Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd.
Shanghai HENIAN (上海禾念信息科技有限公司 Shànghǎi Héniàn Xìnxī Kējì Yŏuxiàn Gōngsī) is a small Chinese company that once collaborated with the larger Japanese company, Bplats, Inc.. It is commonly abbreviated as "SHN" for short. They head the project Vsinger (formerly known as VOCALOID CHINA in 2012 and VOCANESE in 2014), a cast of characters listed under their name. They are also the developers of the first Chinese VOCALOID, Luo Tianyi. About Throughout the years of 2012 to 2013, Shanghai HENIAN worked in collaboration with Bplats to develop Chinese VOCALOIDs. Together, they successfully created two female voicebanks. On January 31, 2014, it was announced that VOCALOID CHINA ceased activity, but YAMAHA would continue making Chinese VOCALOIDs.VOCALOID CHINA closed Later, in February, it was confirmed in an interview that YAMAHA was selling the two Chinese VOCALOIDs and four mascots to Shanghai HENIAN permanently. The project was relaunched as VOCANESE once the sales were finalized around March and the joint between Shanghai HENIAN and Bplats ended.Information about VOCANESE Since then, Shanghai HENIAN developed VOCALOIDs independently. However, due to the fact that Bplats helped develop the voicebanks for Tianyi and YANHE, there was a need to train a new recording team. Members of a new recording team traveled to Japan and received training in order to learn new techniques into creating a VOCALOID voicebank in a systematic way.July 27thJuly 28th On February 2, 2015, Ren Li, the founder and general directer of the company, resigned from his duties as corporate representative and general manager.http://www.weibo.com/3638133220/C2t8r1BJY His resignation took effect some time in March. He was later succeeded by Zhang Rui. Ren Li 's retirement was caused by events related towards him in regards to the VOCALOID YANHE. For more information see Controversy Concerns. In May, they started a second project called the "Voicebank Customize Project", which consisted of VOCALOIDs whose character rights belonged to a separate company or group, but had their voicebanks developed by Shanghai HENIAN. During this time, VOCANESE was relaunched as Vsinger to commemorate a new fresh start since Ren Li's resignation. From then on, a new notable member was made known and was introduced as Mr. V, a mascot for Shanghai HENIAN. He acts as a spokesperson and manages SHN's official social media accounts. The person behind Mr. V is a woman named Ruo Han and she appears during official events for SHN. Key people Voicebanks VOCALOID3 V3_lty.jpg|Luo Tianyi|link=Luo Tianyi (VOCALOID3) Yanhe_boxart.jpg|YANHE|link=YANHE (VOCALOID3) VOCALOID4 xingchen box.png|Xingchen|link=Xingchen (VOCALOID4) longya box.png|Yuezheng Longya|link=Yuezheng Longya (VOCALOID4) Luo_Tianyi_V4 box.png|Luo Tianyi V4|link=Luo Tianyi V4 tianyi jpn transparent box.png|Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese|link=Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese moke box.png|Zhiyu Moke|link=Zhiyu Moke (VOCALOID4) Mo qingxian box.png|Mo Qingxian|link=Mo Qingxian (VOCALOID4) Unreleased ;Notice - The following boxes link to articles currently in sandbox mode. ;The article names are consider placeholders and are subjected to change without notice. Software-icon.png|YANHE V5|link=YANHE V5|linktext=no official release date Software-icon.png|Yuezheng Ling V5|link=Yuezheng Ling V5|linktext=no official release date Promotional involvement Vocaloid: China To create a strong support for the first Chinese VOCALOID, a contest was held to pick a design. The 5 winning entries: *'Grand Prize': Yayin Gongyu (original version of Luo Tianyi) *Ling Caiyin (original version of Yuezheng Ling) *Yayin (original version of Yuezheng Longya) *MOKO (original version of Zhiyu Moke) *Chou (original version of Mo Qingxian) Figurines Apps and Contest Voice Provider Contest In the summer of 2014, Ling had a contest where fans could enter and compete into becoming her voice provider. In October, the winner for Ling was announced to be QI Inory. Song Writing Contest From July 1st 2015 to October 1st, a song writing contest was held. Participants could only use Tianyi, YANHE, and/or Ling's voicebanks and the themes were: Idyllic Land of Peach-Blossom Spring (桃花源), Midsummer Night (仲夏夜), and To Youth (致青春). VOCALOID CHINA winning entries LTianyi.png|Luo Tianyi, Chinese female Moqingxian full.png|Mo Qingxian, Chinese female Moke full.png|Zhiyu Moke, Chinese male Yuezheng Ling.png|Yuezheng Ling, Chinese female Longya full.png|Yuezheng Longya, Chinese male YANHE.png|YANHE, Chinese female References External links * Official Site (VOCALOID CHINA) * Official Weibo (VOCALOID CHINA) * Official Site (VOCANESE) * Official Facebook (VOCANESE) * Official Twitter (VOCANESE) * Official YouTube (VOCANESE) * Official Weibo (VOCANESE) * Official site (Vsinger) * Official Facebook (Vsinger) * Official YouTube (Vsinger) * Official YouTube (Vsinger - second account) * Official Weibo (Vsinger) Navigation Category:Companies Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Bplats, Inc.